


【汉克梦向/乙女向】《触底》 R向年龄限制注意

by futatsuki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: 一切源于“如果汉克在被迫的情况下对康纳的恋人出手会怎样”这个脑洞。
Relationships: Connor/Reader, Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson/Reader, 康纳/女性读者, 汉克/女性读者
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【汉克梦向/乙女向】《触底》 R向年龄限制注意

**Author's Note:**

> ●女性读者默认名Y/N。  
> ●Y/N是和康纳同为谈判专家的人类，后来跟康纳成了恋人关系，少年丧父。  
> ●总而言之汉克很可怜。  
> ●本章康纳/读者的戏份并不多。  
> 如果以上有任何一条让你感到不适，建议不要继续阅读。  
> 如果没有，那祝你食用愉快。  
> （看得开心的话欢迎评论，我们来一起探讨傲娇老汉有多香啊）

作为与红冰和毒虫斗智斗勇这么多年的老牌缉毒警探，汉克不是没有考虑过被打击报复的可能性。  
柯尔还在的时候，他从不晚归，酒吧只偶尔才去，还要是熟人介绍的才信得过，保险起见还一听到风声就举家搬迁；柯尔不幸夭折后，他认为没有什么比再也见不到孩子难受，再加上跟妻子离了婚，也就不再在意是否会遭人报复，从此喝遍了底特律的酒吧。  
然而命运仿佛跟他开玩笑一般，在这3年里不仅针对他的暗杀报复一件没有，就连每次喝醉了回家玩俄罗斯轮盘也总能在转到实弹前便醉得不省人事。他没少因此骂过基督，但骂归骂，第二天醒了酒还是得忍着宿醉给相扑准备好狗粮，再不情不愿地洗个澡上班。  
杰弗瑞担心他这样消沉下去会撑不住，便把他调离缉毒组让他去了谋杀科，这几乎使他掀了队长室的桌子，他清楚地记得自己指着杰弗瑞的脸大吼“你他妈敢这样试试！”，杰弗瑞气得把他的述职文件全扫到了地上，门外的同僚们或担心或看热闹地透过玻璃观察情况，准备在两人打起来时冲进去拉架。  
结果是杰弗瑞以不服从指示为由勒令他在家关了几天禁闭，而他无视了所有催他复工的通知，直到半个月后气消为止都在各家酒吧辗转买醉。  
其实他清楚得很，杰弗瑞是为了他好，以他的状况继续待在缉毒组无异于自杀——事实上他想要的倒的确是一了百了，但对方作为朋友不可能不阻拦。  
他就这样从以前的“缉毒先锋”变成了半醉半醒过日子的中年老汉，直到半年前康纳和Y/N不请自来地把他从酒吧里“请”了出来。  
“仿生人和小姑娘一起来酒吧找我，多么新奇。”  
他当初的确是这么说的，完全没想到当时讨厌的仿生人最后会变成他的养子，更没想到被他称为小姑娘的女孩会跟这仿生人谈起了恋爱。  
也挺好。  
他眼看着康纳在调查过程中逐渐从冰冷的机器向有人性的生物转变，这种变化最初使他困惑且痛苦，他发现自己总是不受控制地把柯尔的面容和康纳重叠在一起，他为此感到对柯尔的愧疚，而康纳又总是以各种缺乏人情味的行动使他火气上窜。  
最初他还寄希望于Y/N，希望同为谈判专家的她能帮忙教育一下这位不听人话的仿生人警探，然而后者总是笑嘻嘻地看着他们理论，笑眯眯的样子让他想起狡猾的狐狸，虽然有时也会帮腔，但却经常使话题走上他从没想过的方向。  
我这是摊上宝了。  
他最后只好这么说服自己。但平心而论，跟两人的相处的确使他颓废的生活逐渐有了转机，迷茫和犹豫过后，他决定把包括康纳在内的所有仿生人当成人类看待，并且很高兴地看到康纳和Y/N也选择了同样的道路。  
接下来的发展快到出乎他的意料：事件顺利得到解决，仿生人争取到了对话的权利，被定义为新的智能物种；跟杰弗瑞的关系得到缓和，对方同意他在任务完成后的空档协助缉毒组的工作；就连他支支吾吾提出想收康纳为养子时，康纳也没有拒绝。  
一切对他而言都过于美好，他找回了值得珍惜的当下，那把用来玩俄罗斯轮盘的左轮连着浑浑噩噩的日子一起被他收进了抽屉。这是他这么多年来第一次能不依靠酒精就安然入睡。  
所以此刻他无比痛恨得意忘形而放松了警惕的自己。  
“看看我们手上都有谁，这可是曾经大名鼎鼎的汉克·安德森，年轻有为的缉毒警探，底特律警局最年轻的副队长——和他那塑胶儿子的小女友。”  
手脚被麻绳捆住的汉克被嬉皮打扮的小混混压在地上，对方还拿着把刀在他眼前晃悠。Y/N正坐在他对面，被捆在不知从哪找来的塑料椅子上。两人身边围着大约十来个人，或多或少都装备着武器，但只有最初把他们绑来仓库的几个拿着枪。  
“你们想怎样？”  
距两人从酒吧离开已经过了大约有半个小时，而酒吧到家的距离开车也不过15分钟，如果康纳已经到家，此刻应该早就联系警局开始搜寻两人的去向。在援助到来之前唯一能做到的就是尽量拖延时间。  
话音刚落，汉克的头就被重重地敲了一记。  
“你这家伙忘性真是不小，老年痴呆了吗？就因为你多管闲事，我们大哥现在都还被关在牢里！”  
果然是曾与他有过节的人，这倒是方便了汉克把对方的注意力和怒火都揽到自己身上。因为还没等他再次开口，周围的几人就已经骂骂咧咧地走上前来，踩着他的背开始拳打脚踢。  
所幸不成气候的小混混就连打人也不得章法，他还可以借着被打时身体的晃动尽量避开要害。即便如此，他身上依旧不免添了些伤。  
“……”  
不远处的Y/N望着眼前的景象，抿着嘴，低垂着双目，不知在想些什么。这幅面无表情的样子汉克是第二次见，第一次是在模控生命大楼地下，她对60的右腿开枪时。  
情况紧急，他选择暂且不去考虑Y/N的心情，默默承受着踢打，只希望康纳动作能快点，赶在他们对Y/N图谋不轨前带着人来到现场。  
“哎……冷静一下。”  
然而与汉克的期望相反，从被抓住起就一言不发的Y/N突然主动开口。第一遍时声音完全被一群人弄出的嘈杂盖过，她不得不提高声音重复了一遍。  
她的音色本就独特，语调又没什么抑扬，在废弃仓库里显得格格不入，引得刚刚还热血冲头的小混混们转头看向她。看成功吸引了对方的注意力，她慢条斯理地再次开口。  
“也就是说，你们是想保释大哥出狱，对吗？”  
“轮到你说话了吗？你个——”  
离她最近的男人用力抓住她的衣领，拽得椅子的后腿都翘了起来。这一幕让汉克心中一紧，差点吼出声的瞬间，他感觉Y/N似乎朝这边瞟了一眼。  
“Y/N，我叫Y/N，”脸上挂着令人捉摸不透的微笑，像是完全不在意对方的举动似地，Y/N不疾不徐地继续说道，“我记性不太好，也记不太住这么多人的名字，就不劳烦各位自报家门了。”  
“哈！对着烂胶混蛋发情的婊子，说起话来倒是一套一套的。”  
“哈哈哈，我就姑且把这句话当成夸奖应下了——言归正传，你们想让大哥重获自由，没错吧？”  
Y/N干笑了几声，也许是因为对方抓着领子的手一直没有松开，话里的几个音节像是好不容易挤出来的，带着气声。  
“是又怎么样，你能把大哥弄出来？”  
“如果我说我能呢？”  
“屁都不懂口气倒是很大！要是有那么容易还用得着费这么久！”  
男人松开Y/N衣领的同时猛地一推，塑料椅子因为承受着她的体重而在地上摩擦出刺耳的声响。  
“哎，冷静一点嘛……虽然涉案量一吨红冰的确是不太好办，但也不至于办不到。”  
“你、你怎么知道大哥他——？！”  
她当然不知道，但他们给的信息实在是太多了：衣服上沾染着红冰的气味，迎着微弱的光线还能看到墙上的涂鸦标志，形状跟汉克办公桌旁贴的那张简报里男人手臂上的纹身一样。  
“这种事看一眼就差不多知道啦。”  
她没撒谎，对方倒是被打乱了阵脚，刚刚揪着她领子的男人有点不知所措地看向首领模样的小混混，后者则扔下倒在地上的汉克向她走来。  
“以一般警员的权限来说的确是办不到，幸运的是我不是什么一般警员，准确来说连警员都不是，但是，”她看成功吸引了对方首领的注意力，便稍稍放慢语速，“关系和熟人还是有的，而且那条船上的货本身也不是你们的，对吧？”  
连据点都是破旧仓库，成员不过这么点人的混混团体根本成不了什么气候，更别说成员的水平还都整齐划一得低。这样的团体就算是主动投靠也不会得到重用，唯一的作用就是被当成弃子。  
所以即便对方是有预谋地借撞车而偷袭，被这样的家伙抓住这个事实还是让Y/N相当烦躁，但这些等康纳找到他们就不再是个问题了。  
她得尽量把时间拖得更长，同时把被害降到最低。  
“没有你们的对立组织通风报信，你们大哥也不会被关进去。而我不仅能做到让你们大哥的名字出现在保释名单里，还可以让你们的对手进去顶这个空缺。  
如何？这样的条件各位还满意吗？”  
“她在跟我们讲条件欸！”  
为首的小混混故作无奈地摊开手，引得其他人发出一阵哄笑。  
“自作聪明的小妞，你真以为我们会信你的鬼话？”  
你们会信才有鬼了。  
Y/N一边这样想着，一边继续满嘴跑火车。  
“我可是认真的，毕竟什么东西跟人身安全比起来都是次要的。再说了，你们不想向陷害你们的对手报一箭之仇吗？”  
“哦那不用你操心，我们现在就在报了。”  
“那还真是遗憾。”  
Y/N嘴上这么说，脸上却还是雷打不动的笑容。或许被她的表情所激怒，首领模样的小混混反手抽了她一耳光。  
“嘿住手你个混蛋！”  
这一幕看在汉克眼里，让他没法保持继续沉默，他挣扎着要从地上爬起来，同时低吼出声，吓得身后拿着棒球棍的男人赶紧向他小腿来了一棍。  
“别这样，挺疼的。”  
汉克不知道她这句话是针对她自己被抽耳光还是针对他被打说的，因为即使左边的脸颊因被打而发红，Y/N的表情还是没什么变化。若是没有刚刚那番对话，这些人怕不是要以为她是个傻子，而有了刚刚那番话，此刻她的神情举止看上去倒显出一种正常人所不能理解的诡异。  
为首的小混混大概也是不想和她过多地纠缠，向手下的人摆了摆手，小弟们见状赶紧摸出一只黑色塑料袋递了过来。  
汉克看着他把东西接过去，心中涌现出不好的预感。  
“我就明说了——我们就是想报复你，”不知是不是以为这样能增强压迫感，首领模样的小混混故意拖长了音放慢语速，然而这在汉克和Y/N看来只感觉他形同弱智，“年纪轻轻就因为缉毒立功而节节高升的副队长，这样的英雄人物最终栽在毒品上晚节不保，一定是各大三流媒体最喜欢的桥段。”  
看到他从袋子里拿出来的东西，汉克周身一激灵，不好的预感得到了印证。  
“这东西你一定不陌生。”  
两只细长的医用针管里各装着一毫升左右的红色液体，这样的液体汉克曾在搜查时见过多次，是液体红冰。  
“操他的——你们想报复的只有我吧？！跟她有什么关系！”  
他使劲挣扎着，却也只是被更狠地摁在地上，开口想骂，又怕进一步激怒这群家伙会对Y/N不利。  
“不得了不得了，我们的硬汉副队长竟然怕了，真不知道接下来会上演什么好戏。”  
男人将针管递给一旁的手下，又从袋子里拿出了一台小型录影机。拿到针管的人分别走到两人面前，俯下身打算往两人胳膊上注射。  
“鉴于你们接下来想拍的东西，我提个建议，”Y/N的声音依旧冷静，汉克勉强抬起头，视线却被人挡住，看不见她的表情，“你们还是只给我们中的一个人注射比较好，如果两人都注射了，那不管发生什么都可以说是毒品的影响。不仅不会在道德舆论方面处于弱势，说不定还能博得一波同情。”  
既然不能阻止被害的发生，那至少要做到把事情的发展向自己希望的方向引导。  
这句话是三人刚认识不久时Y/N在搜查行动中说的，当时她这话说得没头没尾，汉克还以为她是在自言自语，一看旁边康纳闪着黄灯才意识到这话是对康纳说的。  
此刻Y/N很明显是在以身为这句话践行。  
“既然你这么聪明，干嘛不干脆告诉我们该给谁打上？”  
“我只是提个建议，接不接受是你们的事。”  
“那好，”为首的小混混走上前，从同伴手里拿过针管，撕开Y/N的袖子，“你现在还说得出口吗？”  
“Y/N！！操你大爷你们要还是男人就别碰她！！”  
“让他闭嘴。”  
话音未落汉克的头上就挨了一记猛击，然而他根本顾不上耳鸣和疼痛，只是接连不断地骂出他能想到的最脏的词。  
从Y/N的视角看不到他那边的情况，但光听声音也能猜出个大概，她把视线转回到面前的男人身上，脸上依旧是无畏的笑容。  
“相当明智的判断。”  
然后看着对方把针头刺入自己的胳膊，将两只针管中的液体都推入了自己体内。

红冰的起效时间不算很慢，研磨吸食只需要5到10分钟，注射需要的时间就更短。因此没过多久Y/N脸上就泛起了病态的潮红，呼吸也开始变得急促。她看着周围的小混混因为终于使自己失去了从容而发出下流的哄笑，同时为了保持住理性而想着各种各样的事让头脑高速运转。  
差不多了，做到这一步的话基本就能把两人被害的损失降到最小了。  
与没什么体力但好歹还年轻的她不同，汉克虽然身体强壮但毕竟已到中年，近年酗酒和对垃圾食品的大量食用已经使他出现了轻微的心律不齐，系统的新陈代谢也没法跟年轻二十多岁的年轻人相比，一旦被注射精神药物说不定会对心脑血管有直接损伤。  
再说她也不是没有好奇过自己对毒品有多大的抗性，尽管于情于理她都绝对不会主动去尝试。这次虽然不是出于自愿，倒也算是为她提供了一次试验的机会。  
“现在感觉怎么样？刚刚那张能说会道的嘴怎么没声了？”  
声音像是从很远处传来的，Y/N花了点时间才意识到这是对她说的。在她做出反应前就有人割断了捆住她的绳子，抽掉椅子使她滑坐在地上。  
“……”  
周遭的一切在药物的影响下像万花筒里的世界一般色彩鲜艳又杂乱无章，同时也使她感觉到带来一股席卷全身的怠倦感，她也不想说什么，就只是懒懒地跪坐在原地。  
“Y/N……对不起，Y/N……”  
汉克的动作在她看来也像是加了慢镜头，已经骂得嘶哑的声音此刻不断地重复着向她的道歉，她能感觉到汉克的内心将要被内疚和自责所压垮，于是她笑了笑。  
“我没事啊，别那么在意。”  
她说的的确是实话，药物带来的影响现在还并不使人多难受，相反的，甚至可以说是强化了人对快乐的感官，但她知道汉克听了也得不到一点安慰。  
可怜的汉克，现在就已经自责成那样，还怎么面对接下来将要发生的事呢。  
“都这样了还在逞强，可真是令人感动——我们差不多也该继续了。”  
旁边的男人虚情假意地拍了拍手，示意其他人把汉克押在椅子上，又拽着Y/N的胳膊把她踉踉跄跄地拉到椅子前，让她跪在了汉克脚边。反正都是无力反抗，她就顺势趴在了汉克的膝上，右脸颊贴着牛仔裤粗糙的材质，感受着隔着衣料传过来的体温。  
“Y/N！你还好吗？！”  
“嗯……”  
她不用抬头也知道汉克正看着她，而她只希望接下来发生的事不至于使他崩溃。  
“既然你们关系这么好，就麻烦你‘动动嘴’证明一下呗。”  
首领模样的小混混说罢，带着猥琐的笑容举起了录影机。  
“——操你们，操你们所有人！！！都他妈的下地狱去吧！！！”  
果然还是发展成这样了。  
Y/N努力抬起头，半眯着眼望向出离愤怒的汉克。他浑身气得发抖，用力挣扎着以至于押着他的人不得不多叫几个同伴才能摁得住他。Y/N又转向拿着录影机的小混混，花了点时间辨认出他手中的录影机是无法联网直播的储存型。可能是药物干扰了正常的情感反应，她现在甚至有股想大笑的冲动，一边想着这群人还是弱智一边又努力压下想要跟汉克解释的冲动。  
既然不是直播，销毁起来就简单了。等一会儿康纳到了保证会让这台机器落得跟这群人一样的下场。  
而她只需要把此刻该做的都做了。  
于是她将手搭上了汉克的腰带。  
“Y/N？！住、快住手！你不用——”  
“汉克，”她伸手想摸他的脸，但因为没有足够的力气只能软软地搭在了他的胸口，她再次鼓足力气，支起上身靠近汉克低垂的头，用只有两人能听到的耳语声说到，“如果不是你，就会是他们。”  
汉克的挣扎因她的话陡然停滞，他睁大浅海色的眼睛看着Y/N，一眨，两眨，然后把头低得更低，从Y/N的角度已经看不到他被白发遮住的脸。然而就算不看，Y/N也能知道此刻他是一副什么样的表情——一张历经沧桑的脸上，悔恨、愤怒与绝望糅成一团，扭曲了五官。  
说实在的，抛去现在的状况不谈，汉克因她的话绝望，进而又因她而迸发出如此强烈的情感这个事实甚至令她有点高兴。自从父亲去世后她再没见过哪个人类男性对她付出如此的关心，同时也对大部分人类男性有了一种自然的排斥感，但是很明显汉克不在此列。  
尽管第一眼看到他时她曾想过要保持距离，但看到这么个大老爷们种种可爱之处时Y/N还是忍不住对他带上了一丝天然的好感，开始常常捉弄他。当然，在这方面康纳也功不可没。他们就这样在不知不觉间已经发展到了可以称得上是亲密的朋友关系。  
因此对她而言，就算对汉克的喜欢和爱不是对康纳那样的爱情，她对和汉克发生肉体关系这件事也没有什么反感。毕竟在她看来这也不过是一种亲爱的表达方式，只是出于各种方面的顾虑她并不会主动去做。而现在，药物麻痹理性的同时也模糊了所有界限，本就没有多少的思想负担自然被轻易地甩在了脑后。  
所以她真的感觉汉克非常可怜，毕竟他是在场唯一会因为这次行为而感到愧疚和悔恨的人。  
“对不起……对不起，Y/N……”  
“……闭上眼睛吧，汉克。”  
闭上眼睛至少能自我催眠减轻点痛苦，然而汉克微微摆摆头拒绝了这个提议。她便也不再说些什么，把视线转回到了手边。  
药的影响不仅使她全身无力，还让她有种手指变得如无骨一般软绵绵的错觉，Y/N不得不设法把力气都集中在指尖，这才颤颤巍巍地解开了皮带扣。金属零件相互碰撞发出清脆的撞击声，汉克的身体随着声音一哆嗦，仿佛被吓着了似地，这一反应看得周围的小混混发出哄笑，在她看来倒有种激起人施虐心的可爱。  
Y/N继续拉下裤子上的拉链，由于汉克是以手脚被绑住的状态被押在椅子上，她费了好大的力气才把衬衫边缘拽出来，又努力了好久才把裤子脱到露出内裤的高度。汉克在整个过程中一动不动，有了刚刚的经历，拉链的声音似乎已经不会吓到他了。  
深灰色的平角内裤勾勒出还未完全勃起的性器的形状，Y/N一边褪下他的内裤一边轻飘飘地想着汉克的忍耐力真的不错，一般来说人类男性在这种情况下就算没有一丝情欲也会因紧张或激动而产生勃起。Y/N甚至有点担心他是不是因为过去的事件而在某些功能方面出了点问题，于是她用手指轻柔地包住还有些柔软的柱体，伸出舌头舔上顶端。  
汉克的身体因她的动作打了个激灵，口中发出一声既像叹息又像低吼的短促音节。同时，Y/N手中的炙热增添了几分硬度，这倒让她放心了，至少汉克没有这方面的问题。  
她继续缓慢但仔细地舔舐着性器的顶端，感觉到汉克腹部和大腿的肌肉因自己带来的刺激而绷紧，又伸出舌头自根部滑上顶端，重复着这些动作。  
“不、别这样，Y/N……”  
因药物而加速的血液奔流过耳边的血管，发出低低的轰声，汉克的声音在她听来已经像是模糊不清的闷哼，Y/N也无心去辨别他说了什么，只是专注地给予他刺激。不算上康纳的话，这是她第一次接触到人类男性的性器，热度和摸上去的感触都让她感到新奇。她不知道汉克会对怎样的做法更有反应，只是思考朦胧地按照康纳指导她的方法来做。  
她收回舌头，用嘴唇抚摩着挺立的柱体，同时用手对无法顾及的部位一寸寸给予刺激。抬头时她与汉克的视线几次相交，对方却都像触电一般迅速转开了目光，瞬间瞥见的蓝眼睛闪着湿润的光，却不是出于情欲，而是蒙上了愧疚的雾气。  
Y/N很想告诉汉克自己没有怪他，却也知道现在的状态说什么他听不进去，干脆低下头，专心侍弄着手中的炙热。  
“哦～哦！这小妞做得挺拼命啊！”  
“嘿嘿嘿，不知道她那塑料男友看了会是什么反应。”  
不管他是什么反应，反正你们都是看不到的了。  
想到这里，Y/N不禁噗嗤地轻笑出声，温热的气息喷在手中的性器上，弄得汉克浑身猛地一抖。Y/N不用抬头也知道自己又吓到他了，而且汉克一定以为她已经神志不清了——虽然她现在的思维也的确没有清醒到哪里去。  
她张开嘴，用温软而湿润的口腔包裹住性器的前半，汉克反射性地想要后退，却因被摁在椅子上而动弹不得，她就这样摆动着脑袋重复吞咽，每次都将性器吞得更深一点，直到性器的前端抵着口腔的深处，将要引起轻微的呕吐感为止。  
从汉克咬紧的牙关里不时流露出带着热度的低喘，他努力忍耐着不发出声音的样子令Y/N看了觉得又可怜又可爱。但不管他怎么忍耐也改变不了性器前端已经开始渗出粘液的事实，这意味着他差不多要达到高潮了。  
于是Y/N加快了舔弄的速度，用力吮吸着口中的性器，动作的幅度也变得越来越激烈。  
“等、等等！Y/N、你别、在嘴里——”  
可怜的老刑警就连这时还顾虑着这些，可惜周边拿着录影机的男人也好Y/N自身也好，从一开始就都没有让她松口的打算。  
“唔、嗯啊……！”  
伴随着短促低沉的粗喘，汉克猛地仰起头，同时Y/N口中也涌入了温凉的液体，伴着腥涩的味道扩散开来，她不等那群人的指示，忍住想要吐出异物的冲动将口中的液体吞了下去。  
“唔噢！竟然自己就吞下去了！”  
“真的吗？让我来检查一下。”  
“你们他妈的都别碰她！！”  
在说要检查的男人碰到Y/N的身体前，汉克的咆哮爆发了，盖过了仓库里的所有声音，震得人几乎耳鸣。  
“真是，吵什么吵！”  
押着汉克左肩的人想用枪托猛击他的头，却被他闪过，因为没刹住车而向前摆身的同时被汉克一个头槌锤翻在地，旁边的小混混往汉克脑袋上来了一闷棍才好不容易把他制服。血从他头上被打的伤口里淌下来，染红了他灰白的头发，又顺着发梢滴落在Y/N神情恍惚的脸上。被打的混混留着鼻血从地上爬起来，恼羞成怒地把枪对准了汉克，却遭到了他们首领的叫停。  
“好，副队长，我们不动她——你来。”  
领头的小混混示意拿枪的都把枪瞄准两人，然后叫拿刀的小弟上前隔开了捆住汉克手脚的麻绳。松绑的瞬间汉克就试图抓住拿刀的人，却因为手脚被绑太久产生的麻痹感被对方瘦猴似的灵巧地脱了身。  
“哎哟副队长，你可别激动，”首领模样的小混混嬉皮笑脸地用手指做出手枪的样子在头上比划了一下，“不然我们可不能保证打中的是你还是那边的小妞。”  
说实话，汉克恨得牙痒痒，他恨不能立即扑上去杀光眼前的所有人，但他明白无法确保Y/N安危的此刻，自己必须冷静下来。于是他收回像要把小混混盯出洞来的视线，赶紧蹲下身扶住瘫坐在地上的Y/N。  
“Y/N……”  
汉克甚至都不用问她感觉怎么样，光从脸上病态的潮红和细而密布的汗珠就能看出她的状况相当糟糕，更别说刚刚袖子被撕开而裸露的皮肤上温度高得几乎发烫，胳膊上两处红色的针眼周围有星星点点干涸的血迹，不过好在没有红肿发炎的迹象。他把Y/N抱在怀里，用手擦去她脸上的汗珠，又把手搭上她的脖颈数着她的心跳。  
“……汉克。”  
Y/N痴痴地笑着像小孩子一样在汉克的胸口蹭了蹭，这个举动令他身体一僵，还没等他反应过来，Y/N又伸手捏住他的衣领主动往他怀里钻，他不知该如何是好，只是任由Y/N向他撒娇。  
“关系真好啊，我们看着都嫉妒了。”  
“可不是嘛，所以副队长，接下来可轮到你证明一下你们的关系了。”  
“……你说什么？”  
汉克不愿相信自己的耳朵。  
“她都那么努力了，你也应该做点什么不是嘛。”  
“——”  
他想破口大骂，但脑中一片空白。  
“我说明白点，要么你来操你这宝贝塑胶儿子的小女友，要么我们来。”  
（如果不是你，就会是他们。）  
Y/N的话回响在耳边，向汉克宣告着逃避不开的残酷事实。接下来他要犯下的罪过是比刚刚的行为严重了上百倍的东西，即便如此，他也不能不去做。  
（既然不能阻止被害的发生，那至少要做到把事情的发展向自己希望的方向引导。）  
Y/N已经尽自己的全力铺了一条把被害降到最低的路线，他不能为了回避自身的罪过而让这一切归于虚无。  
“……我做。”  
“切，那我们就再等一阵子咯。”  
如果犯下了罪过救援还没有到来，就算拼上这条命也一定要把这群人拖下去陪葬。  
“对不起，Y/N……”  
最终他只能这样说着，用颤抖的手解开了Y/N的西服外套。

“嗯……唔…”  
Y/N躺在地上，身下铺着汉克的外套，半闭着眼，口中发出含混不清的音节。汉克看着这样的她，担心她咬到自己的舌头，便用拇指小心地掰开她的嘴，将食指和中指塞进了她的上下牙之间，却没想到Y/N抱着他的手像吃棒棒糖一样吸吮起来。  
“……别这样，Y/N，别这样。”  
他冲Y/N摇摇头，对方看到后咯咯笑着伸手要他抱，汉克一愣，最终还是将上半身凑上去让她环住了脖子。Y/N顺势要吻他，被他躲开了，没有亲吻是不使他崩溃的最后一道防线了。  
他一颗一颗地解开Y/N衬衫的扣子，看着袒露出来的小腹和内衣，一时不知该如何是好。跟妻子离婚后，他没再跟任何异性有过密切的身体接触，上次在夜总会调查的过程中，Y/N没少拿他面对性爱仿生人的邀约时支支吾吾的样子寻开心。  
他犹豫了一会儿，向Y/N伸出了手。指尖碰到皮肤的同时，Y/N怕痒似地缩了一下身体，他赶紧收回手，但也知道这样不是长久之策，迟疑了半晌还是再次抚上她的皮肤。  
“对不起……”  
汉克把手伸到Y/N背后解开了内衣扣，将手指探进布料下方，轻轻捏住了胸部的凸起。  
“唔……”  
Y/N不安分地动了动身体，屈起腿半眯着眼看着他，但没有丝毫阻止的意思。  
“对不起。”  
他一再道着歉，控制着手上的力度揉捏着乳首。Y/N的呼吸因他的碰触而急促了几分，原本柔软的凸起也因受到刺激而逐渐挺立起来，口中似有若无地零落出娇喘和闷哼。每当她做出什么反应，汉克的动作总会迟滞一瞬，再继续动作时他内心的负罪感也跟着增加了几分。  
他松开已经变硬的乳首，又拽了拽Y/N的衣服尽量为她遮住上身，将手搭上她的腰带扣，却停在这个动作无法再继续下去。  
再往下就真的回不去了。  
汉克不知道自己事到如今还在期待些什么，也许他是希望会有救援奇迹般地感到，也许他是希望能突然发生点什么给混混团体来个措手不及，也许他能——  
“喂！手怎么停下来了！你是累了需要我们帮忙了吗？”  
然而一切侥幸都没有发生，他咬咬牙，狠下心来三两下解开了Y/N的腰带，拉开侧面的拉链脱下了她的西服短裙。黑色的连裤袜从脚一直包裹到臀部，紧致轻薄的材质勾勒出柔软的曲线，仿佛再一用力就会撕破。汉克小心地脱下连裤袜放在一边，又用笨拙的动作将她的内裤褪下，嘴唇嗫嚅了一阵后还是将脸凑近了她的股间。  
“呃啊！”  
伸出舌头舔上秘部上方的小凸起时Y/N发出一声短促的惊叫，不过很快就被嘈杂所淹没。  
“这老头真舔上去了诶！怕不是疯了。”  
“哈哈哈说不定他之前就想这么干了，这次还刚好遂了他的愿。”  
汉克克制自己不去听他们说了些什么，既然不能避免这种行为，那他至少要做好润滑和铺垫，他希望尽可能使Y/N感觉好受一些，不要让行为本身给她带来痛苦。出乎他意料的，也许是受到药物的影响，Y/N的下体在还没被他碰到时就已经变得湿润，透明的爱液带着荷尔蒙的气味沿着狭长的秘裂滑落，在身下他的外套上洇出些许深色的水痕。  
他用手指试探性地探入甬道，湿润而温热的内壁缠绕着他粗壮的手指，轻易便吞进了第一个关节，再向里推进。探入第二根手指时，他感觉到头顶传来柔软的触感。Y/N的手搭上了他的头，指尖插进花白的发间，看上去像是想要把他推开，手上却没有一点力气。  
出乎意料的接触使汉克打了个哆嗦，他战战兢兢地抬起头，怕对上的是Y/N浸着泪水的双眼。但她并没有哭，她只是看着他，眼神迷离又带着热度，像是蒙上了一层情欲的纱。  
一瞬间，汉克的思维游离了。至少，他想，那该死的毒品带来的幻觉就算只有此刻也好，要是能让Y/N认为自己是在跟心爱的人做爱就好了。  
“汉克。”  
然而Y/N呼唤他名字的声音粉碎了这微小的希望。  
康纳的脸一瞬间闪过汉克的脑海，他鼻子一酸，差点掉下泪来。他知道他对不起他们两人，如果不是因为跟自己在一起，Y/N就不会被盯上，他清楚地很。他多希望自己能担下所有的伤害，但是他不仅没做到还害得Y/N落到这种地步。  
“对不起、Y/N，我不知道——对不起…！”  
用颤抖的手分开她的双腿，将性器抵在穴口时，汉克的声音已经抑制不住地带上了哭腔。他能听到周围有人解开皮带的声音，明白已经没法再拖下去，自己只能犯下这无法被原谅的罪行。他几乎是哭着将前端插了进去，撑开了狭窄的甬道，却停住不愿再深入。  
此时Y/N突然向他伸出手，汉克停顿了一下，将左脸贴在她的手掌上，就这样被引导着靠近了Y/N泛红的脸。  
“对不起，汉克。”  
轻声耳语过后，他的唇上传来柔软的触感，随之而来的还有轻微的鼻息。  
Y/N吻了他。  
她是现状最大的受害者，此刻却在向他道歉。  
汉克感觉自己脑内有什么东西绷断了，之前千方百计维持着不使自己崩溃的堤坝已经溃决，负罪感和悔恨像是洪水一样从内部席卷了全身。他将头俯在Y/N的颈窝哭了起来，一边连声说着对不起一边动着腰，将性器全部捅入了甬道。  
湿润柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着侵入身体的性器，壁褶被撑开抚平再随着抽出的动作恢复到最初，在侵入者的一次次挺进中不断重复着这个过程。因为异物感而反射性地想要并拢的双腿撞上了汉克的侧腹，像是不满被阻碍似地轻轻踢打了几下他宽厚的脊背，最终又像藤蔓一样顺势攀上了他的腰。  
炙热的柱体不断摩擦着柔软的肉壁，给两人都带来一种酥痒的快感，Y/N仰起头，口中流露出不成声的娇喘，汉克怕她会像吸毒的人一样被自己的呕吐物呛到，便伸手将她的头偏向一边，却在这个过程中被轻咬了一口脖颈。些许的疼痛使头脑变得更加清醒，也加强了各式各样的感觉，他感觉到包裹自己的软肉像是有生命似地不断蠕动着，带来的快感使他不得不咬牙忍耐。  
Y/N无意识地动着腰配合他的动作，挺立的乳首隔着衬衫在他的胸口蹭来蹭去，环住他脖子的手绵软无力，不时因他的动作而滑落，却又像蛇一样执着地再缠上来，弄得他后颈痒痒的却又无法叫停。身体感受着几乎想要沉迷其中的至上快感，精神却又有如坠入地狱般充满绝望，汉克就这样被两种感觉裹挟着，自我被一次次撞击直至粉碎，他感觉自己快要疯掉了。  
高亢的娇喘伴着突然开始收紧的内壁预示着Y/N将要达到高潮，汉克自己也差不多快要到了极限，他想要退出Y/N的身体，背后却突然感觉到了阻力。他转头看向身后，小混混的首领正踩着他的背，手中录影机上的指示灯闪烁着。  
“别跑啊，还没完呢，我要拍下你射在里面的那一幕。”  
“操你个——”  
汉克反手就要朝着他的腹部锤上去，却听到身后传来子弹上膛的声音。汉克慌忙转过身去，看到持枪的小混混正用枪指着Y/N。  
“快上啊副队长，你都干了那么多了，也不差这最后一步啊？”  
对方说着，把枪口靠得里Y/N更近了。他们似乎也发现了拿Y/N威胁汉克比拿他自己的命威胁还要有效。  
“……汉克。”  
Y/N将手轻轻搭在了他左胸偏中间，心脏的部位，她没再说什么，只是用微弱的力气捏住汉克的衬衫向自己的方向轻轻拽着。  
“——”  
汉克说不出话，此刻他感觉世界上没有比道歉更无力的话语了，他只是摇着头。Y/N又用另一只手抚上了他的脸，摩挲着他因胡茬而有些粗糙的脸颊，他没有躲开。  
“汉克，求你、进来。”  
这次汉克没能继续摇头，他把头埋进Y/N颈间，一边哭一边操干着，嘴里不停地喊着对不起对不起。Y/N抱着他，想要拍拍他的背来安慰他，身体却因为一次次激烈地挺入而无力地震颤着，迷乱中只能抓住他的头发将他的脸更深地摁在颈窝处。  
野兽一般的性交最终以两人的高潮迎来了结尾。汉克浑身一震，任由性器在Y/N体内释放出白浊，脑中一片空白。Y/N的身体颤抖着，脚趾在他的背后蜷曲起来，小腹因高潮带来的余韵而微微悦动着。  
周围的小混混兴奋地吵吵嚷嚷，完全没有注意到仓库的门正被悄无声息地打开。  
“趴下汉克！”  
听到声音的一刹那汉克就向前趴下，用身体护住了躺在地板上的Y/N，接下来的一幕幕看在他眼里就像是慢镜头一样：小混混的头像是炸开的烟花一般接连开，有几个反应较快的被打到了其他部位然后头上又挨了第二发子弹，飞溅的血沫打在他身上，又从他身上滴到了Y/N的头发上，他抬手想去擦，这才意识到自己手上已经沾染上了血液和各种体液。  
康纳解决了所有敌人后快步走到一具尸体前，拿起尸体手上的录影机，将储存卡卸下来踩烂后对着这两样东西各开了几枪，接着直奔到汉克和Y/N身边。  
“对不起，Y/N，汉克，我来晚了。”  
“……啊、嗯，谢谢……康纳。”  
汉克不敢直视他的眼睛，只是飞快地略过一眼就转身去看Y/N的情况，却发现她已经陷入昏迷状态。  
“Y/N？！”  
“Y/N！”  
康纳从他怀中接过Y/N，开始扫描检测她的身体状况。两秒后他为Y/N整理好衣服，又把外套脱下来围在了她的腰上，都做完后他把Y/N扶在怀里站起身，又把呆坐在地上的汉克拉了起来。  
“我必须马上让她得到适当的救治，汉克，请整理好你的衣服，外面已经有模控生命的救护车在待命了。”  
“啊？呃哦！”  
汉克这才意识到自己也是衣衫不整，赶紧穿好衣服跟了上去。走出仓库门时三人与60擦肩而过，60看着两人狼狈的模样，再看看屋内一片血海的惨状，相当不悦地皱起了眉头。  
“60，现场交给你了，我得马上送他们两人去就医。”  
“你留给我的只有一堆尸体而已。还有别忘了这个，”60脱下自己的外套，反面朝外递给了康纳，“媒体的嗅觉相当灵敏。”  
“多谢。”  
康纳将外套罩在三人头上，带着汉克和Y/N坐进救护车迅速离开了现场。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话希望能给我评论和反馈，会变成我写下去的动力的(´・ω・`)


End file.
